Come Find Me Li
by vampire-princess
Summary: this is a nice story aboy S +S a little S+J and E+T and T+R and it's about my life and how i want it but i used Sakura and Li.... Guess what i want you to read and review please will you
1. Come Find Me Li *part 1*

~*~ Come Fined Me Li ~*~  
  
~ Thoughts ~ "Talking." * My dumb remarks *  
  
__ Flashback __  
  
A/n: I think that I needed to do something different my brained started working and I thought this up so here it goes please read and review I want god, bad, or kind good reviews don't be afraid to hurt my feelings. This what I think should happen in real life and what I want to be like and stuff that I like and stuff so it's like I'm Sakura and this is my dream life so please tell what you think…  
  
On with the dream life story  
  
Come Find Me Li  
  
___________________________________________  
  
A boy with brown hair blond tips looked up at the site of Sakura laying helplessly unconscious in mid air a foot above his head. Another boy with blue hair laughed at site he created  
  
"No more worries of the little brat Li." he muttered under his breath  
  
"Sakura, what as Eli done to you Sakura!" Li tried Screaming for her. In hopes she would wake up but, she lay their motionless dark fell upon them and everyone walking looked stunned it was the middle of the day. The feel asleep clasping to the ground when at last Sakura awoke surprising Eli ~ She cares for him deeply she as awoken when he as calling surprising. ~ Eli thought smiling. She stood up from where she was. Screaming when she looked down at the place where she stood clasp making her fall into Li's arms.  
  
"Li, thought I lost you forever." She hugged him making him blush she cried out as a pain went through her a sword came out of Sakura making her bleed. Blood spilled out of her she fell to the ground. Li started crying at the site when he noticed a light coming from the place Sakura's body laid. He gasped as the blood and the wound disappeared and she moved slightly and fell on her back. He picked her body up kissing her on the head. Her two emerald green eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled a shy small smile. She laid her head tightly up against his chest she heard the fast sounds of his heart as it went what seamed 90 miles per hour. He held her close to him and he smiled slightly. He was happy that Sakura was back in his arms ~ what changed Eli mind? ~ He asked his mind  
  
"Eli, why did you save her she was dead gone from your life." Ruby moon asked she touched his shoulder lovingly.  
  
"I was only testing her love for him and his love her. It is strong so I believe it is time for the finally phase the last card will be turned into a Sakura Star Card." He smiled as he stood in front of the two kids. Sakura stood up with Li slightly behind her holding her hand.  
  
"I will now let you finish the cards turn this night to day or else no one will wake up." Eli smiled wickedly but. When he saw poor helpless Tomoyo lying on the ground beside Tory he smiled faded. "So do it fast or you will only have each other in the this town." Had a sad expression o his face and his voice was cold.  
  
Li looked at the people as they lay asleep on the ground ~ what are we going to do, we can't do this I'm, having dough's this can't be. I'm a smart boy and Sakura is strong we will find away out of this hopefully ~ His thoughts raced like his heart he kept thinking of Sakura and how had to tell her he loved her. She smiled gently at Eli she knew of his love for Tomoyo and he would never hurt her but, this was must have to do think.  
  
"Don't worry Eli she'll be in your arms soon I'll get us out of this I promise." Li was surprised at her she wasn't doughting she could do this he smiled and looked up at the night sky. He tapped Sakura's shoulder and pointed at a streak in the sky the only streak of white in the sky. She took out her staff and took out the last card the light card. She pointed it toward the streak calling the card she made it into a Sakura Star Card. She used the light card went up toward the light she mad bigger and bigger till shown the sun. The darkness fell and it was day people awoke not knowing what happened. Sakura Turned hugging Li who had made part of it happen. He didn't seam to blush this time and she loved hugging him it was safe in his arms Tomoyo walked over to Eli who looked normal as always and she kissed him one big kiss.  
  
"Don't ever do that again." Tomoyo said smiling her eyes glittered like the sun. Sakura was still hugging Li when her brother walked up. Eli just sat there smiling at Tomoyo. Finally her cute eyes made him confessed his feelings. Sakura remember when she had to hide this all from Tory before he realized he had powers before he found out he was in love with ruby moon and before he found out about His destiny as a guardian.  
  
____________________Flash Back_______________  
  
Sakura walked quietly down the stairs looking behind her as the to Guardian's walked quietly behind her. She peeped around the wall to see her brother was no were in site. Walking further down the stairs she peeped out side ushering them out the door. Yue thought that Sakura was always good at hiding them and that they never get caught. She pointed for Yue to stand in the spot Julian was last and Kero had already turned back and was on the ground lying in the exact same spot he was before. He took another breath. He couldn't be seen by anyone but Sakura Julian looked at Sakura strangely and shook his head she took his hand looking at him adoringly. Her head slightly tilted to the right as she faced the road she spotted Li on his front step.  
  
"How long have we been here Sakura standing looking at each other I mean?" He couldn't remember them even talking to each other but, just staring at each other.  
  
"I don't know I don't have a watch but, I think it's been a long time I better get in side or Tory will kill me then my dad will." Sakura started leaving when he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him he bent down kissing her his lips were soft and gentle to the touch she was surprised at what he did but, she joined in it. Two minutes went by she stumbled back blushing. "Wow, that was amazing why did you do that not that I care." He looked bewilder at what he did him self  
  
"I better go I gotta think why I did do that if I get any where I tell you." ~ Julian always had an angelic face and when you kiss him its gets even more angelic. ~ Sakura thought she smiled as he left she walked in side smiling and left Kero sitting on the ground. Kero ran to the window and flew in and went to bed . tori was dumbfouned as he watched hi friend.  
  
~ Wasn't he gone I didn't see him there just a second ago. ~  
  
_______________Flash Back end_______________  
  
"Sakura what happened why was I on he ground sleeping?" Tory still did get this whole concept 


	2. Come Find Me Li *part 2*

~*~ Come Fined Me Li ~*~  
  
~ Thoughts ~ "Talking." * My dumb remarks *  
  
__ Flashback __  
  
A/n: I think that I needed to do something different my brained started working and I thought this up so here it goes please read and review I want god, bad, or kind good reviews don't be afraid to hurt my feelings. This what I think should happen in real life and what I want to be like and stuff that I like and stuff so it's like I'm Sakura and this is my dream life so please tell what you think…  
  
On with the dream life story  
  
Come Find Me Li  
  
___________________________________________  
  
When Sakura first put Tory to sleep with the sleep card he was super confused now he is kinda confused and still doesn't get it.  
  
"It was the last phase of card capturing don't worry nothing happened except I saved you guys from sleeping eternally. Don't worry you wont be put to sleep like that for some time… I hope." Sakura gave weak smile and her brother wasn't happy.  
  
"You hope what you mean where's that stuffed animal Kero ask him he'll know please tell me this is over." Tory went on and on about it till dinner. At dinner Aiden had to confuse his deep dark secret to his children. He remembers his wife on her deathbed and the secret he kept so many years from her.  
  
__________________Flash back_________________  
  
Sakura just turned three and was sleeping on Tory in a hospital chair. Tory was six and knew his mother was going to die Sakura didn't quite grasp the concept and didn't know what was going on yet. Their father was getting some drinks when he heard voice form behind.  
  
"Aiden your wife his dyeing I give my deep regards to you hopefully there is a miracle and she lives." The man laughed at this. "But I dough it she a weakling and you know it you never told her the truth did you? You never told her that Li would help your doughtier achieve so much that Tory will fall in love and try to destroy the world so I punished you by killing her. I can do that because I'm a Maddison-clan member. If you don't tell your children in 13 years I will kill Sakura. Don't forget I will come for you soon it will be your turn to die soon you will mess up you will. " When Aiden turned around the man was gone. Aiden walked back to the room to see his children sleeping the chair young Sakura cuddle on Tory lap. When he sat down beside his kids Sakura awoke sitting up she crawled to her fathers lap. His wife died two hours later Sakura ask a million questions about her mother only not get any of it. Tory sat in his room a lot doing stuff that no one figured out now he as quite as when his mother died. Sakura finally got what her father meant when she was 6 and 10 years latter she misses her mother dearly.  
  
_______________End Flash Back_______________  
  
He sat down in front of his two children Sakura's long green hair pulled up in a ponytail. Tory's clothes were his normal club clothes he always went to clubs after dinner. Sakura usually talked with Kero or went out shopping with Tomoyo. Sakura had on black bell sleeved dress with knee high socks and Mary Janes.  
  
"I have something to confess to you two it's about the way your mother died." Sakura looked was directed a Tory when her father started talking Tory was returning her gaze and they quickly looked their father.  
  
"What about it she died natural cause our mother was sweet loving and I highly dough any one wanted to kill her." Sakura stated the facts it was plain to Aiden that this wasn't going to go well. He took a deep breath to continue what he was saying.  
  
"Please don't interrupt it might of seamed like she died naturally. But in fact she was in perfect health so… it's my sad duty to tell you my deep secret your futures, not all of it but, just this part." He sighed a heavy sigh and stared at his plate. "Well, Sakura you will have to face this new evil in two years and the evil is your own brother. Tory will try to destroy the world with you in it." He looked up at the shock faces the two siblings were looking at each other. "Your mother died because a man from the Maddison-clan said I didn't tell her so he punished me by killing her and I have to tell you or you will die Sakura." She gasped and looked at her plate she took a bite trying to forget what her father said. After dinner she walked along the sidewalk to Tomoyo's house so they could go shopping Tory was already at Julian ready to go to a club. When Julian caught site of Sakura walking he didn't know what came over him but he wanted to walk with her. But, to Tory that would be strange behavior she he just watched her as they walked on the other side of the road it started pouring of course Tory had a umbrella at hand. Sakura just kept walking as she got drenched. She walked up to her best friend's house and she walked in as Tomoyo's mother opened the door. She walked up and put on her friend's clothes to get worm. She had on blue Jean mini skirt, black knee high boots, and a black halter-top. * like the outfit boys? *  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo want to go to a club I know a perfect one it's called Crystal Blue it's the rage these days and I haven't been there?" Sakura asked she loved shopping but she felt like dancing a little.  
  
"Sure, I felt like dancing any ways so let me get dressed and I'll walk you there." She left the room and few minuets later walked back in with a plethora black mini skirt, Black knee high boots, and a black halter top.  
  
"We need and umbrella it's raining cats and dogs out there." Sakura grabbed her purse and Tomoyo grabbed her purse and umbrella they walked to the club witch blasting music was coming from the joint. They walked in and spotted Li all by him self with Eli. They were chatting it up looking at girls. When come on over by Cristina Angular came on she started dancing that's when Li noticed them hitting his Eli's arm he saw them two they sung directly to them. Doing seductive moves they got closer to the boys soon sitting on their laps. Julian watching in jealousies and Tory watching in horror at the way his little sitters was moving around the Chinese brat.  
  
"Hi boys, buy us a drink." Sakura kissed Li on his head messing with his hair.  
  
"Sure any thing for you." Eli blushed at they way Tomoyo looked. Sakura soon after drinking her drink disappeared to reappear on the stage with two other girls and Tomoyo as her back up singers. She started singing: When you put your hands on me By Cristina Angular. Doing semi seductive movies. She noticed her brother staring wide eyed at her and she toned it down a bit. After the day was done and Sakura was sleeping in her bed all was calm Kero suddenly screamed turning into the real Kero-Chan. Sakura awoke from her sleep and she soon screamed it was two minuets before school started. She put on her school uniform luckily she had no homework and her bag was packed. She ran down the stairs put on her roller blades jetting out the door. She scrambled to her locker switching to her shoes she put her stuff away grabbed her bag and was stopped by her principle.  
  
"Mr. Chan I'm going to be late I have to get to class." She wined a little  
  
"Don't worry I'll give you a tardy slip I need to talk to you." He ushered her to his offices she sat quietly. "Now this is what I wanted to talk to you about." He handed her picture of a boy with spiky black hair with blond tips his eyes were gentle green like hers.  
  
"What's name and what dose this have to do with me." She smiled slightly and handed the picture back.  
  
"His name is Brent Maddison he moving here from china and I want you to be friend him make feel welcome show him around. But, trust me it won't be easy he's a bite on the touchy side he as an attitude problem. You're the best girl for the job she please make him feel welcome and just get him comfortable around you. So maybe he will tone down his attitude. Here's your pass any questions?"  
  
"One when he coming and two why am I the best girl for the job?" her smile faded a bit just showing a little curved line.  
  
"One he's already here he is out sitting waiting to meet you and two you have little bite of an attitude your self." Sakura pulled her hair up in to a high ponytail. Now lets meet him so you can get back to class. He is in all your classes." He should her out to see a tall handsome boy. She didn't dwell on it thought she brought out the devil in her.  
  
"You must be the new kid I'm so unhappy to meet." Started at her ~ Did I do something wrong did I break him why his he staring at me this my evil side. ~ Her thoughts raced with in her head. "What am I that dam pretty you have to star at me." She moved past him walking out the door before she left she turned. " If you want to get to class you better follow." He followed her they walked up a flight of stairs. When they entered the classroom there came stares.  
  
"Where have you been Miss Avalon late again I see?" Mrs. Mackenzie asked this was the third time she as been late but the first time she meant to do it.  
  
"Chill out Mrs. M I'm I got pass I was needed as a welcome wagon." Sakura smiled her bright smile and sat behind Li she messed his hair up he smoothed back. Smiling he turned and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Class this is our new student Brent Maddison he is from Hong Kong china." She ushered him to a seat Two seats behind Sakura. Tomoyo turned and greeted him warmly  
  
"Hello I'm Tomoyo you'll like here." She sat there waiting for a replied when nothing came she turned looking at Sakura. Sakura shrugged  
  
"Girl chill not ever one as to be your friend just give time or just talk boyfriend leave him alone don't ask me." The teacher at the moment had left the room.  
  
"What gives you have attitude you are normal nice with good advice?" Tomoyo asked not sure if she would bite her head off or not.  
  
"God Tomoyo you should know me better then that I have always had my attitude but, when I mad it get worse and when I'm normal it's just not as bad. Uh, we have know each other sense I was four a year after my mother died. What's wrong is that I found out something terribly … I'm going to die." She started laughing at the face on her friend's faces when she said this. ~ Why this fun I remember when I scared Li with my attitude. ~  
  
________________Flash back_________________  
  
She stood there in the dark she just captured the shadow card when she suddenly she fell down Li rushed over to her.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong." She lifted her head and giggled at his face. Let go over and walked away. She laid there giggling.  
  
_______________End flash back_________________ 


	3. Come find me Li *Part 3*

~*~ Come Fined Me Li ~*~  
  
~ Thoughts ~ "Talking." * My dumb remarks *  
  
__ Flashback __ ____flash image____ ( Dreams )  
  
A/n: I think that I needed to do something different my brained started working and I thought this up so here it goes please read and review I want god, bad, or kind good reviews don't be afraid to hurt my feelings. This what I think should happen in real life and what I want to be like and stuff that I like and stuff so it's like I'm Sakura and this is my dream life so please tell what you think…  
  
On with the dream life story read and review……… for your info-mation I am in this story as A.J. what it stands for you may never know...  
  
Come Find Me Li  
  
___________________________________________  
  
The day ended quickly and Sakura was eager to leave when an image hit her like a tun of bricks. She stood there staring into outer space. * Maybe she wanted to see outer space boy's I sure do *. Li shook her shoulders a bit but, she was just there her bag had fallen to the ground and her stuff spilled out her hands clenched in fists and her eyes wide eyed like she was witnessing a murder.  
  
________________Flash image__________________  
  
The boy with no face stood in front of her as the dark lay all around a brick hit her on the head twice and she feels the pain as it rushes threw her body. She awakes up in what seams to be an old castle but with out windows. A boy with no face kisses her lips gently running his finger threw her hair. The softness of his lips melts into hers like they are being welded together. Her hand moves slowly up to his face as the kiss advances suddenly she jerk away.  
  
_____________ End Flash image_________________  
  
The image fades from her mind her eyes are closed now. All she can see is the black screen of the back of her eyelids. She opens them slowly and picks of her stuff and just leaves as if nothing happened. Li Follows but she doesn't take notice. When she hit her house it's as if she awaken from a sleepwalking dream.  
  
Sakura questions roam freely in her thoughts confusing her and they start to blur in her mind not even taking notice of Li she walked in side. Sakura sat on her bed remembering the way the kiss felt as if he was kissing her in that measurement of space.  
  
~ I wonder a bit why the vision came to me is it the future or is it my day dreams I guess something like that could never happen to me. I don't really want some one hitting me up side my head with a brick though. ~ She laid back and remembers the passion that was in the kiss they way his lips felt against her. They way he kissed and yet she has no idea who the romantic guy is. Sakura fell a sleep to have a dream that filled in the details.  
  
((((((((((((((( Dream ))))))))))))))))  
  
Li sat at his desk in his room pondering over how to break up with Sakura. Nothing much came to him but just saying it's over with no explanation. It was chilly night and Sakura was waiting at Penguin Park Li came up scaring her half to death.  
  
"Sakura I don't want to go out with you any more. You won't understand why even if I explain it to you." Sakura's tears rushed down her face she covered her eyes trying to get words out but nothing gave a remedy to her problem. Li left and she was left standing there all alone a boy with black hair came up to her.  
  
"Li doesn't know what's best for you I do I'm the one you should be with." The figure hit her two times over the head with a brick. Sakura awoke in a castle type place with no windows and a big iron door. The boy sat besides her moving his finger along her cheek wiping away the last of her tears. He moved her hair back gently kissing her soft worm lips * Just for you boys I'm being descriptive. * Their lips melted together as if being welded together his cologne was strong It was Aspen. His hand brushed across her face as her hand moved slowly up to his face. Suddenly she jerked away.  
  
(((((((((((((((( End dream ))))))))))))  
  
Sakura jerked up from her bed stilling having the feeling she had just been kissed in real life. She got up and walked downstairs were Julian's eyes met hers. Her brother just looked at his English paper trying to figure it out. Sakura gave Julian a confused look and disagreed in to the kitchen. Returning with a bottle of water and some cookies. Returning to her room a knock came softly at the door. Set her stuff down to open it up to Tory and Julian.  
  
"What do you want I have to get my homework done." She sat on her bed now with her math book on her lap and stuff spread all around her.  
  
"Well, why don't you have your homework done you been up here for nearly two hours." Tory was on a butterfly chair when Kero popped up from what seamed like no where.  
  
"Do I smell cookies!" He screamed his mouth watering  
  
"Kero that's gross you can have three, and I fell a sleep weird dream and this image came to me after school and I was pondering over that." Sakura wrote while they talked this was only part of math that came easy to her.  
  
"What kind of dream?" Julian was obviously speaking for Yue because Julian never cared about her dreams.  
  
"Nothing magical just romantic it's nothing to do with any of you but, me." She ushered them out an hour later she was done with her homework packing it up another image flashed through her mind.  
  
________________Flash image_________________  
  
After jerking away the boy moved away too leaving her alone in the room. Sakura franticly tried to get out but nothing worked. She even tried her wand but it gave no leadership. The boy came back sitting on the bed Sakura slowly sat beside him he reached over stroking her hair a little. Moving a little closer to the boy she sat almost in front off him.  
  
"Where am I and who are you." Her voice was soft and delicate making each word linger in the air a bit.  
  
"You're in Hong Kong China and I'm Landon Sayoran." He took a deep breath and continued. "I'm Li brother he cheated on a test to see who gets to go to you and help you so he won we each knew quite a bit about you and were practically in love with you your more beautiful then you are in the picture. " He looked lovingly into her eyes making her heart melt as she put her hair up in a pony tail. He leaned over and kissed her again this time she joined in the kiss it was so passionate. He pushed her up against the bed slowly kissing her on her neck and other places. Laying on him who was also sleeping when she awoke and when she was alone. He came in and she jumped.  
  
________________Flash image__________________  
  
She fell over as the image faded from her mind.  
  
"Sakura are you all right?" Tory asked opening the door up Sakura sat up rubbing her head  
  
"I'm fine I just had another image." She scrambled up pushing her brother out she put on shirt that ended under her breast with long sleeved the stop to start of her fingers. And frayed hip huggers blue jeans and some ankle 4-inch boots. She walked out side and spotted Tomoyo and Eli she cringed at the sight as they kissed each other. She quickly high tailed it the other direction and ended up in part of town she never been before. Witch surprised her when she saw Li Sakura hid behind a tree watching closely to what happened before her consternation luckless eyes. * Sentences unknown I try to put big words in did it work. * Li kissed a girl with down to her back raven hair with red tips on the lips. Sakura screamed in nauseate * Means hate ok. *  
  
She ran form what she saw but no one seamed to notice. When she got in to the Beach Pit * it's my favorite hang out that I made up in other stories so it's a teen hang out * familiar cologne brighten her senses.  
  
"Aspen where have I smelled that before?" Her question was soon answer when she saw the dark hared mystery boy from dreams and flash image. He walked by smiling that made her melt in to puddle.  
  
"Excuse me but, can I ask you question?" She smiled a soft friendly smile  
  
"Sure shoot please not literally." Is attempt for a joke made her giggle a stylish girly giggle.  
  
"Um, I was wondering are you by any chance Landon Sayoran brother to the all mighty powerful ass hole of the century Li?"  
  
"How you did you know I just moved here and Li never told any one he had a brother." His smile faded a bit but Sakura kept beaming  
  
"Let's just say I had a conception a image from the mind." She walked off soon to reunited with Landon who was curios.  
  
"What kind of image from the mind a image from the future meaning we hook up or just a day dream that happened to have my sexy body in." He looked so cute when he was promoting him self  
  
"Well, I don't know but, your name came up your face you cologne your you it was all about you and me." She stared giggling a little nervously  
  
"I can see I'm making you unconvertible hopefully we can hook up sometime that's if you don't have plans with the ass hole of century."  
  
"Oh, it's not you just I don't' want to talk about what happened in the dream. Another question did Li really cheat on the test the elder gave you two or is that my imagination?" She took a sip of her drink  
  
"Oh he cheated all right he wanted to get the cards back from you because he thought a girl could never to what was needed for the job." He leaned back in his chair not taking one eye off Sakura.  
  
"Hopefully there a yes and a right name to this questions dose Li have a girlfriend."  
  
"Yes, I'm guessing you want to know her name." Sakura nodded taking some chips from the bowl they were sharing. " A.J. she a bitch to the max trust me not someone you would want to hang around."  
  
"Well you failed that question to gain the point back what dose A.J. stand for and is she one of us."  
  
"Ok, umm lets see here I remember, A stands for Alexandra and J stands for Johnson and yes she a enchantress. Why is he cheating on you or something because if is I should kick his butt *favorite saying in 1… 2…3 * 3 times over.."  
  
"No need, I want a dramatic seen in front of every one just to show him don't mess with me." An evil smile appeared on her face. "I better go I have to think up a good plan to ruined his sorry little ass in less he has twin dose he?" She smiled in hope for yes  
  
"No, last time I checked he didn't but call me I want see this bomb go off." Sakura kissed him on cheek and left when she spotted Li and there eyes met he stopped waiting for her to walk over but she didn't. She did a 45 degree turn and walked away leaving him in wonderment. Nearing her home she spotted Eli walking home by himself. He smiled but kept walking she watched till he disappeared around the corner on the next block. The wind flirted with her hair as it brushes her face. She stands as Landon soon comes into view. She watched as he walks by he smiles but, he just moves on till he soon vanishes into the dusk. The sun moves lower and the dark grows around her as the wind grows heavier. Soon all the people were in there own houses Sakura soon slipped into her own house. Walking in her father greeted her happily she smiled sharply like she was younger when she got something right or she had a secret. After dinner she walked up stairs she put her uniform on the dresser and her book bag below it. The Next day surprisingly she was early she awoke and the morning sun was up people walked along busily around the streets cars zoomed by. Sakura took out her camcorder slipped in a new tape and taped the morning seen. After getting dressed and putting her skates on Sakura grabbed her book bag and went like a bullet. She went slower going into random buildings -filming the morning tasks the shop keepers did before store was really busy. The parks were busy with little kids she taped all the kids. She remembered when she was a little girl.  
  
_______________FLASK BACK__________________  
  
Ayden pushed Sakura on the swing it was two hours before he had to leave for work. Sakura was 5 and Tory was 8 he was waiting to go to school.  
  
"Push me higher, higher daddy Push me higher." Sakura squeaked  
  
_________________End flash back_______________  
  
As neared school Tomoyo was practicing her voice for today's concert. She video taped her practicing as Li and Eli watched her impatiently Sakura moved for her spot secretly. 


End file.
